


As always, your admirer

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courting Rituals, Falling In Love, Fluff, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Herbology, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, POV Neville Longbottom, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Secret Admirer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Halfway through his eight year Neville starts receiving gifts and letters. It doesn't take long or he finds out that he is being courted. The only question that remains is; by who is he being courted?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @CheekyTorah for beta'ing this work❤️

"I'm telling you the Canons will win this year!" Neville watched Ron gesturing around with a sausage as he defended his Quidditch team, arguing with both Draco, Harry and Ginny about who would win this year. 

They were all sitting together at the 8th year table. After the war there hadn't been enough places for all the returning students. The first years alone were more than half of last year. So during the Welcome Meal on the first of September, Professor McGonagall had explained that the returning 8th year students would have their own dorm and table. They also wouldn't have any houses anymore, but were to be one unit. Their robes now had a line of purple and two wands as symbols for their house. 

The returning 8th years consisted of Ron, Hermione, Harry, Terry, Dean, Seamus, Hannah, Ernie, Blaise, Draco, Theo and Pansy. It had taken quite some time to get used to—well basically living together, but now five months further friendships had formed; everyone had started to forgive and forget what happened during last year. 

The arrival of the owls pulled Neville from his thoughts. He didn't expect a letter from his grandma, but he always got the Prophet. That's why it surprised him when a pure white owl landed next to one of the Prophets owl. Quickly he took the Prophet and the package with a letter from the owls, giving them a treat before they flew away again. 

"Hey Nev, got a package from your gran again?" Pansy asked. 

She had been one of the first Slytherins to apologize. One morning she had walked into all the dorms, giving each person a letter with apologies and offering her services as a photographer to everyone as a sign of good will. Apparently she had been some sort of friend to Creevey, and he had taught her how to take pictures. Neville bonded with her after she had offered to get shots of all the specimens for the **_Guide To Taking Care of Plants: Magical and Non-Magical_ **, which he was writing 

"No, at least I don't think so. Or she’s bought a new owl. We don't have such beautiful ones." with these words he first opened the package. 

Once he unwrapped it, he saw a tiny statue of a Bowtruckle. Softly he smiled at it, it was quite cute. Then he opened the letter. 

_Dear Neville,_

_Before you wonder; no, I will not tell you my name or give any clues to who I am in this first letter._

_However I will gift you this small Bowtruckle, aside from it being a quite cute decoration, it also has a purpose. If you place this statue against a plant it will tell you the health of said plant, including what you could do to help it._

_I hope this will help with writing your book and taking even better care of your plants. Hopefully you enjoy this gift as much as I think you will._

_Your next gift will arrive soon enough._

_Sincerely,_

_An admirer_

"So? Who is responsible for that sappy smile on your face?" Pansy teased him, trying to read the letter at the same time. 

"No clue," he answered honestly, before showing her the letter as she probably had a better chance at guessing who it might be than him. 

"Oooh, that's sweet. Maybe he will tell you who he is on Valentine's Day? Like a big romantic reveal. It's only fourteen days away." the girl nodded. 

"Maybe it's a she. Most know by now that I prefer both," he pointed out. 

"Maybe. However, I think it's a he. It's the way of writing." 

"We shall see; if they ever reveal themselves." 

Pansy just shrugged at those words, before handing him back the letter. During the rest of breakfast he caught himself, looking around the Great Hall, seeing if someone was acting strange or maybe looking at him. 

But it was the same as always, lots of people still looked at the 8th years table, because of the many war heroes that sat there and the bad boys and girls. He truly hated those names, before last year no one had truly seen him aside from his friends. Just because he led the rebellion and killed Nagini didn't mean he was now a different person. Hopefully his admirer didn't belong to one of those fans. 

With just ten minutes left before classes started he gave up on trying to see if he could spot his admirer and finished his breakfast. Then he took his bag and started to walk outside, Herbology being his first class. He might even be able to test out his little Bowtruckle. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville gets his next gift.

The next day during breakfast Neville looked out for the white owl again, however when everyone long finished eating and the owl still wasn't there he had to give up. 

Slightly disappointed, he made way to his dorm. He had just given the portrait the password "Unity" when Draco walked up to him. 

"A rose is laying on your bed, Longbottom. Secret affair?" the blond smirked, in return Neville just blushed and flipped him the finger before going to their dorm. 

This had to mean his admirer was one of the 8th years or at least friends with them. No one else would be able to get in otherwise. 

When he walked inside their dorm he could see the flower laying in the middle of his bed, a card underneath it. Carefully he walked over, sat down on his bed, and picked up the white rose. It was a pretty one, the stem cut so it would be able to stay alive for a bit longer. 

After placing it in a little, glass vase, he picked up the card and started to read. 

_ Dear Neville,  _

_ I heard that you tried the Bowtruckle yesterday. Quite creative and useful is it not? I'm glad you liked it.  _

_ I hope that none of your fellow dorm mates ruined the rose. If they did you know why it's not as beautiful as I described. It's one of the many plants that we grow in our garden at home. My mother loves roses. This one should be able to stay healthy and grow for two weeks, with proper care. Every three days it needs fresh water and it should be placed in the sun. I'm sure you will be able to provide it with the necessary care.  _

_ By now I'm sure you are wondering who I am. I will give you this; I'm male and gay. The last one you might already have guessed but other information about me you will figure out soon enough.  _

_ I hope you have a great day and weren't too disappointed when my owl didn't come during breakfast.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Your admirer.  _

"So who wants to court you?" 

Neville looked up at the drawled question, to see Draco standing in the door opening. 

"Court me?" he asked. 

"Merlin Longbottom didn't your grandmother teach you about courting rituals?" the blond sighed exasperated at Neville, shaking his head. 

"A white rose in the middle of the bed means they want a romantic relationship with you and wish to court you," the blond explained. 

"Oh.  _ Oh. _ "

"Yes oh. Now excuse me, I have potions." With that, Draco was gone again. 

So, he was being courted. That was certainly new and his admirer probably had to be a Pureblood to know about such traditions. He wondered if there were rules for it. He would have to ask Hermione about it. With that in mind, he got up and went down to the common room. Here, Ron and Harry were sat together, but there was no Hermione in sight. 

"Hey guys, where is Hermione?" he asked. 

"In the library." Harry answered, a bit sullen, apparently losing once again to Ron. 

"Oh okay, thanks. And Harry, I wouldn't make that move." he advised before making way to the library. 

Upon arriving, it took only one look before he saw her sitting at a table in the corner. Quickly he walked over and sat down opposite of her. 

"Hey Neville." she greeted him. 

"Hey Hermione, do you maybe know something about courting rituals?" he asked, deciding to be blunt. 

"Uhm, not a lot, only that the admirer slowly shows their worth and affection for the other through gifts while they get to know each other. This can happen both anonymous or not. I don’t know much more but there is a book about it. Why do you want to know? Planning on courting someone?" she asked. 

"No, but Draco did point out that I'm being courted." with those words he started to explain about the two gifts he got so far and that the person courting him wanted to remain anonymous at first. After explaining everything, Hermione stood up and got the book that would explain the traditions in more detail. 

"Thank you," he said as he took the book from her. 

"No problem. Just good luck, yes? I hope this guy is right for you. He’s certainly putting in a lot of effort." 

"Let's hope so. Good luck studying." and with that he walked back to his dorm, intending to read through the whole book before tomorrow evening so he would know when a gift truly meant something special again. 


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Neville laid in his bed, dressed in comfortable pyjamas with the book placed on his knees, his back resting against his pillow. 

_Courting is a ritual designed by a Witch named Elle Woods. It is meant for both wizards and witches to decide if their suitor is worthy. Courting can happen anonymously or with both parties in the know. In case the admirer decides to stay anonymous, they will reveal their name eventually._

At this point Neville grabbed some chocolate frogs from his trunk, ate one revealing Harry again. At least it wasn't himself, that had been weird, and then he continued reading the book. 

_Females will mostly get small gifts, think of jewelry, cooking tools and even pets or house elves. These gifts are meant to show that the admirer is ready to commit and wants to start a family with her._

_Males will get more useful gifts, think of ingredients for potions, home cooked meals, and even a pet. The pet in this case is something in the lines of an owl or horse. The gifts are meant in this case that the admirer is ready to commit and be a loyal wife._

_Courtships can have different purposes. However, the most custom form is the one that will lead to marriage and children. The purpose is shown by the placing of a rose on the bed. Read more about this in the chapter ' **roses and their meaning'.**_

Quickly Neville looked to the index, roses and their meaning, chapter 14, page 75. He flipped the pages till he landed on the right one, then he continued to read. 

_There are three types of roses. The red rose means that the admirer wants to start a family and marry the one being courted. The black rose means they want a side relationship, this will lead to nothing truly serious, aside from time spent in the bed together. The last and final rose is the white rose, meaning the admirer wants to start a relationship with you, but not marry straight away. It also means your suitor is either homosexual, lesbian, or bisexual._

_The place on the bed where the rose is put can have meaning too. On the pillow means your admirer will reveal themselves after gifting the rose. In the middle of the bed means the admirer wants to remain anonymous until the time is right_

_On the end of the bed means your admirer is willing to reveal themselves, but wants the whole courtship to remain a secret._

Slowly he closed the book. So Draco had been right about him being courted and that this person wants a relationship with him. The fact that the white rose meant the person wasn't straight was kind of obvious as both of them were male. 

However he was glad to know that this was a serious courtship and he was not played with. 

"Hey Nev, you in here?" Harry's voice sounded and pulled him from his thoughts. 

"On my bed." The words had barely left his mouth when the curtain was pulled open. 

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with the Herbology assignment. I'm still missing a few centimeters." 

"Sure, sit down." he patted on the bed, placing the book about courtships away. 

Harry sat down and handed him the parchment, "I'm quite on my way and I think I got everything about Devils Snare, but apparently not cause I would have been able to get to the required length then right?" 

Neville nodded, before starting to read Harry's work to see where his friend went wrong. When he looked up again, Harry was reading the courtship book. 

"Uhm," Neville started. 

"No worries. Draco told me you were being courted. I was just curious about the rituals. Though it is a bit too late for Draco and me." the raven-haired smiled. 

"Wait? Draco told you? Your enemy?" Neville sputtered, Herbology forgotten. 

"Yes. And not my enemy. My boyfriend of close to three months, yes." Harry blushed. 

"Ooh, congratulations!" Neville hugged Harry. 

"Thank you! Who are you hoping your admirer is?" 

"I'm not sure. I know they're male. But if Draco and you are dating it can't be you two. I know Ron fancies Hermione. And well really, there are too many seventh and eighth years who would know pureblood courting customs." Neville explained. 

"Well, do you know anything? Any hints that might reveal any?" 

"He's male and has access to our dorm. Also, they know I'm bisexual, and wants to court me." Neville named all points. 

"Well let's start investigating then!" Harry exclaimed.

"Should we ask Pansy, Draco and Hermione too?" 

"Maybe. We probably will get a better idea then as Pansy and Draco know more about the Slytherins and probably Hufflepuffs as those two houses are close. "

Neville nodded in agreement and so all friends were invited. 

After explaining all details to everyone, they started to make lists with names and who might know the customs for a courtship. Eventually too many names remained, but Neville promised he would tell them when the next gift arrived so they could narrow down the list .


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days the gifts came at random times. The first gift after the rose were dancing shoes accompanied by a small note saying: ‘ _ As a reminder of how beautiful you looked that evening.’  _

The gift after that were some seeds to plant, apparently each one was an exotic flower from different countries. Some from Africa, others from Holland and even some from China. 

The fifth gift came in quite a strange form, namely Professor Sprout asked him to stay behind after Herbology as it was his final class. The whole time he wondered what the professor wanted from him, if something went wrong. So while the other students walked out, he stayed behind. 

"Follow me, please," professor Sprout said, walking to one of the other greenhouses. Nervously he followed her, until they entered one of the unused greenhouses, number seven. 

After entering, professor Sprout turned back to him. 

"Now normally I wouldn't be quick to allow this, but you're one of the most talented Herbology students Hogwarts has seen in ages. So this greenhouse is for you to grow and study your own plants. I know you won't misuse this," she told him, "Oh I was also told to give you this." she ended, handing him a by now well known parchment. 

"Thank you so much professor. I won't disappoint you. This is truly an honour." he assured her, taking the parchment from her. 

"I know you won't, mister Longbottom." with those words she walked away, leaving him to it. 

After walking through the greenhouse to see how big it actually was and if something was already growing, there wasn't, he leaned against one of the tables and unrolled the parchment. 

_ Dear Neville,  _

_ I heard you let your friends help you trying to figure out who I am. I'm curious if you will be able to figure it out before I reveal myself. I guess we will find out.  _

_ I talked professor Sprout into giving you this greenhouse. I hope you will enjoy working here and having your own spot. Please see this as my support for your passion.  _

_ Your admirer.  _

_ P.s Professor Sprout won't be able to tell you my name, as per Courtship rules.  _

Neville smiled at the letter, before placing it in his bag. Then he proceeded to prepare the first spots of earth, planting the first seeds, before leaving the greenhouse and locking it. 

"Hello, Neville Longbottom." a voice greeted him. Upon turning around he saw Blaise standing outside, leaning against one of the other greenhouses.

"Hi, Blaise."

"I wasn't aware anyone was allowed in this greenhouse?" 

"It was a gift." Neville smiled, blushing slightly. 

"Oh this person must like you a lot then. Gifting you a greenhouse and getting Sprout to agree. You should thank them." 

"It's a secret admirer. I unfortunately have no clue who he is." Neville frowned, agreeing with the sentiment on thanking the person giving him all these gifts. 

"I see." 

Nothing else was said as they walked back together to the castle. However, one thought entered Nevilles mind, the person knew his friends were helping him. This meant his admirer was friends with one of them. Because his friends wouldn't tell it to someone else, of that he was sure. That should narrow down the list of his possible admirers. 


	5. Chapter 5

That same evening he gathered all his friends together in his dorm room. Some of them sitting down on the floor, others on his bed. 

"Shouldn't we invite Ron as well? I kind of feel rude excluding him. If it's alright with you of course." Hermione started. 

"Sure, I don't mind. Maybe he will have more clues." Neville answered. 

Once Ron had joined them too and was told everything that happened so far during the courting, Neville spoke up. 

"I know my admirer is male and not straight. I know none of you would tell a stranger any of my secrets, but he knows that you guys are helping me so..." at this point he trailed off. Thank God Hermione was smart enough to figure it out. 

"So that means he has to be friends with one of us. Otherwise he wouldn't know that." she said so the rest would catch on too. 

Neville nodded at this. 

"I don't think any of you would say it on purpose or would even say it when they actually know is courting me", at this point he looked down so he wouldn't be able to see their faces and might figure it out who his admirer was friends with, "But a list of all your male friends who you might tell such things would be really nice." 

"Well for Harry, Ron and me, it's just the guys in this dorm." Hermione started. 

Neville nodded, smiling slightly. He had expected that one. 

Pansy spoke up next "Well most here indeed but also Blaise and sometimes Theo. I only say hi to the other boys in our year, on occasion. No serious conversations." 

"Agreed. Only, I have serious conversations with Theo as well." Draco added to Pansy's answer. 

"So we have Theo or Blaise?" Neville pondered. 

"No also Dean and Seamus. I talk with them too. They're good for quidditch and pranks. Also with all of my siblings." Ron added. 

"So we have Blaise, Theo, Dean, Seamus and basically all Ron's brothers." Neville decided. 

"Yes but it is only assumptions. Someone could have easily heard us talk about it." Harry shrugged in apology. 

"Fair enough, but to make it a little easier let's just assume it’s one of the guys we said before." Hermione pointed out and Neville agreed with her. 

"I will just wait until the next gift. Maybe he will finally give me a way of communicating with him. I would at least like to thank him for all the gifts." Neville said. 

"Yes, let's wait on that first." 

After they decided on that they chatted for a bit longer before everyone went to bed. That night Neville slept restless, his dream consisting of a man handing him flowers while they went out for dinner. But each time the face of the man had changed. 

When he woke up, he saw a package laying on his nightstand. Quickly he sat up, rubbed his eyes gently to get the sleep sand away, before picking it up. By the shape it seemed to be another book. He looked around for the card or letter that normally accompanied the gift, but none was there. 

Shrugging to himself, he started to unpack his newest gift. It was a notebook. A plain green, gold notebook. Curiously he opened it to see if it was indeed a normal notebook or something special. Right on the first page was something written. 

_Good morning Neville,_

_I hope you slept well. It was a bit difficult to place this gift next to your bed, but luckily one of your friends was willing to help me._

_This notebook is not an ordinary notebook. Well it is, partly. You see the difference between the pages? On the ones with a green line you can go ahead and take notes, but if you write on the pages with the golden line, I will be able to read what you write and respond._

_The book should show a soft golden glow when a new message has been written. That is if all my charm work went well. But I'm confident in it._

_I hope you will enjoy this gift and the opportunity to get to know me a bit better. I will answer all questions honestly, aside from the ones that will give away my identity straight away._

_As always,_

_Your admirer._

Well, not an ordinary notebook then. Leaning over the side of his bed, he looked in his school bag for a quill and some ink. He had no classes as it was Saturday so he could go ahead and take his time writing to his admirer. When he found both the quill and ink, he opened the notebook on the right page and started to write. 

_Hello. I really loved your gifts so far. The Bowtruckle has been very useful! I'm grateful that you finally gave me the opportunity to thank you and hopefully get to know you a bit more._

After he finished writing, he watched the ink glow softly before an answer began to appear. Interested he watched. 

_Hello Neville, I'm glad you liked all of your gifts. I hope you don't mind too much that I chose to remain anonymous. I think it adds a certain mystery, getting to know your admirer on gifts and personality first. You never did say if you slept well however and how is it going with your book?_

_Well the mystery is exciting yes, but I would love to know your name so I can truly thank you and take you on a date maybe? I slept well and the book is coming alone, but slowly. Pansy finished all the pictures for it, but now I just have to write the information with it and hopefully find someone that wants to publish it!_

Neville blushed at his date suggestion, but it was what he wanted. He already received so many gifts, the least he could do is take his admirer out for a romantic dinner. It would have to wait first, he looked down at the notebook again, but no reaction yet. So he got out of bed and decided to get ready for his day. 

Maybe after that his admirer would have given him an answer. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days Neville every bit of free time writing in the notebook. By doing so he figured out that his admirer was in their seventh or eighth years and that he took potions instead of Care for Magical Creatures. Something Neville found out while writing to his admirer and then getting no response for over two hours, until an apology came with the excuse that his admirer had been in class. 

Most of all, they shared information about their dreams, hobbies and other things that were important to utter nonsense. 

_Remember how I said I had a dream of starting my own business? Well it seems like my mother doesn't really agree with it. Slughorn, the old coot, told me it would be very difficult as I would need enough people willing to work with me. What a great head of house he is.._

Neville grinned to himself, his admirer probably had been caught up in his rambling and hadn't realized that by doing so had revealed his house as the eighth years also still had to have their career conversations with their previous head of house. 

_Ah so you're a Slytherin or at least were. Don't worry however, I think Slughorn is a bit melodramatic. I think you would do great in business. I will even help you to get the ingredients needed for your potions store!_

_I didn't mean to reveal my house. But I guess with just four more days to go, you were bound to find out. So yes I'm a Slytherin. Problem? Please do tell Draco and Pansy then as they're your friends, I would love to see their faces. Thank you for your trust, darling. Also what did you think of today's gift?_

_I have zero problems with Slytherins but I will admit your way of thinking takes some time to get used to. With the sly and cunning ways. Us Gryffindors are a bit more bold and blunt. So you won't see Draco's or Pansy's faces to that any time soon. I really liked today's gift. I'm still wondering how you know what to give me all the time, but I'm thankful. A toad as a stuffed animal is absolutely cute. And you designed it after Trevor. Thank you! But do I understand from your words that you will reveal yourself on Valentine’s day?_

"Neville! I need your help." a distressed Ron walked inside. 

"With what?" Neville asked, placing the book aside for now.

"Pansy asked both Hermione and me on a date! I don't know where to take them or which flowers to give. They both think I should be the one taking the lead and decide on where and such. Why not Hermione? She's great at making decisions!" At this point the ginger fell down on his bed dramatically. 

Neville couldn't help but grin at the sight. Pansy had already told him about her idea to ask the two of them on a date and hopefully start a relationship. 

"Well why not get both of them roses? Or some new earrings for Pansy as a gift. She really loved the ones in the little boutique in Hogsmeade. You could also get Hermione that new bag she spotted by Bags and Co." he offered. 

Ron looked up again, and seemed to be slightly more hopeful. 

"That's a good idea. Harry suggested I could use the room of requirement to get a special dinner location. Apparently he and Draco have been to Paris that way." 

"That's a great idea! You will see, it will be alright and remember they already are interested in you. So just be yourself." Neville said. 

"Alright, thanks, Nev! How is it going with your admirer?" Ron asked, eyeing the notebook. 

"Well I know they're from Slytherin now and that they're friends with Pansy and Draco." 

"So only two people left right? Theo or Blaise?" Ron concluded. 

"Yes, I didn't even think of that! But maybe if it's just those two I will even figure it out before valentine day." he nodded. 

"Sure, but what are you going to do then? Accept them? Date first? Or be boyfriends straight away?" Ron asked. 

Neville paused, thinking it over. Even if he wasn't sure who his admirer was, over the past days he had slowly fallen in love with everything they had admitted and talked about at length. The interest they showed in him and the thoughtfulness. 

"I would like to be boyfriends straight away. But, that doesn't mean we won't go on any dates. I would like to spoil them as they spoiled me." he eventually answered. 

"Wow. Guess you're really serious about it. You even got that dopey smile on your face. Why not try and spend some more time with both Blaise and Theo? I know you work with them in classes, but maybe you can ask both of them along with our friends to Hogsmeade this coming weekend? Get to know them a bit more, I mean the Tuesday after is valentines day, so you will figure it out anyway then, but just to have a head start, invite them." 

"That actually isn't a bad idea. I think I will do that! Thanks Ron." 

"No problem, I will go now and prepare for my date as well. Christ, why would such beautiful and smart girls want to date me?" before Neville could answer that he was already walking away again. 

Shrugging, he picked up two parchments and wrote on both the same message only one was addressed to Theo and the other to Blaise. 

_Hey, would you want to join me and my friends coming Hogsmeade weekend? Then you can hang out with all of us. Most of our friends are dating now._

_If you want to join, just be by the Hogwarts' gate at 10 this Saturday._

_Neville_

Quickly he sent both away, before picking back up his book, seeing if his admirer had reacted yet and to talk further. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Saturday of the Hogsmeade weekend, Neville and his friends were waiting till 10 so everyone would be there. He was wearing his new scarf, one decorated with littles Nimbus Memola's. It was his latest gift from his admirer. 

_For the cold and dark days_ the card had said. 

"Hey people," Blaise greeted as he joined the group, "Thanks for inviting me along." 

"Hey, Zabini" Hermione greeted, she was holding hands with both Ron and Pansy, apparently the date had gone well. 

"So, am I the last person to arrive or?" Blaise asked them, standing next to Neville. 

"I'm afraid that would be me. I'm sorry I had to send something out." Theo apologized, as he joined them. 

"It's alright, Theo. Let's go." and with those words, Draco dragged Harry along, leading the way to Hogsmeade. The rest quickly followed them with Neville, Theo and Blaise being the last to follow. 

"So. Thank you for inviting me," Theo said, Blaise nodded in agreement. 

"Sure. We're all friends and you two have been the only ones who haven't joined us before," he answered, not adding that this way he would be able to figure out who of the two was his secret admirer. 

During their walk to Hogsmeade, they talked about how their year was going so far and what they planned on doing after Hogwarts. However the answer was of no use as apparently they would be starting a potions business together with Draco. 

"You know, for the people that aren't incredibly rich. We want to sell potions for a reasonable price. Especially Wolfsbane is way too expensive these days. Most of the people with lycanthropy don't have the money. We want to be there for these people," Blaise explained. 

Neville nodded. That did sound logical and as a great idea. 

"Blaise and Draco will brew the potions and I will do the financials. Including finding a supplier for ingredients. We already found a small building in Diagon Alley to start, but we need ingredients, and we can't buy everything from a lot of different suppliers. We would like one regular. We will figure it out, even without Slughorn’s trust. " at the last part Theo scoffed. 

"Well I plan to have my own Herbology book but also maybe deliver ingredients and keep plants from my home. If you can't find anyone I would be willing to supply the ingredients at first," Neville offered the two men. 

"That would be great, wouldn't it Theo?" Blaise exclaimed. The other nodded, a thoughtful look in his eyes. 

The rest of the day at Hogsmeade went by in a rush. Neville himself spent a lot of time with all his friends, not truly minding which shops he went to. However he did spend some individual time with both Theo and Blaise. Apparently just like him, Theo didn't care much for quidditch so when the boys and girls split and all the other boys went to look at the newest Firebolt, they stayed outside chatting. The same went for when the rest went inside Honeydukes. Blaise stayed outside with Neville, both of them still having too much candy at their dorms. 

They ended the day at the three broomsticks, each of his friends bought a butterbeer and talked about everything and nothing. While Draco retold the story about how Harry asked him on their first date, Neville got poked in the side by Pansy. 

"What?" he whispered. 

"Do you know yet which of them it is?" she asked. 

"Well, both of them are good options, but I think it is Theo. The way my admirer talks, well writes, is more like how he is than Blaise. But I don't dare to say it for sure." he answered her. 

"Hmm, okay. Well at least you have a guess. And anyways, you will know if you're right in three days." 

Just as he was about to reply to Pansy again, Theo spoke up. 

"What are you two whispering about?" 

"Uhm" but luckily he was saved by Pansy. 

"About herbs that could be used against menstruation pains." she said. 

Apparently that was enough for any of the guys to ask further, because nothing was said anymore about the whispering. 

After they finished their butterbeers, they started to walk back to Hogwarts. Once at the 8th year common room, Neville excused himself and went up to his dorm. 

Here a letter with an official seal was placed on his nightstand, a small card underneath it. After some doubt he decided to read the card first. 

_Dear Neville,_

_To show you I will support all your dreams and do my utmost to fulfill them. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty submitting a chapter of your work._

_Love,_

_Your admirer._

Smiling, he placed the card back down, before picking up the letter. Carefully he took the seal off and started to read. 

_Dear Mister Longbottom,_

_We write to you to display our interest in publishing the book you are currently working on. **Guide To Taking Care of Plants: Magical and Non-Magical.** _

_We think it is a great investment as it will teach the Wizarding world a lot about different species of plants and how to take care of them._

_When you are finished writing it and have the first draft, we would love it if you came by our office. Located at London, Diagon Alley 43. We can discuss the details then, including how many copies will appear and how much you will earn for writing such a book._

_With friendly regards,_

_J. Dickson_

_Director of Books and Publisbers_

_London_

At the end of the letter he had a big smile on his face and let out a squeel. Books and Publishers was one of the best publishers to exist and they were interested in his work! He definitely could forgive that his admirer had shown a chapter without his permission now. This was great. 

Quickly he picked up the notebook and wrote down a message.

_THANK YOU SO MUCH. THIS IS AMAZING!!_

_I assume you finally saw your gift for today then?_

_Yes! Thank you so much. I could kiss you right now._

_I will hold you to that promise once I reveal myself on valentines day. Enjoy your dinner._

_You too and thank you again._

Smiling he went to the great hall for dinner, being excited for valentines day and who of the two Slytherins was now really his admirer. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days passed in a blur for Neville. He did receive two more gifts. One being a ticket to a conference of the greatest Herbology professors and researchers at the time. His friends had been very concerned that he would faint that morning. However after explaining what his admirer had gifted him they got it and relaxed again. 

The second gift was something a bit more traditional, it was a promise ring. It had been placed on his nightstand again and thanks to Draco he had almost gotten a heart attack because the blond had screamed "You're getting married!?". Luckily the card explained it. 

_Dear Neville,_

_Don't worry I'm not proposing to you! I think we're a bit too young still for that. However, I am giving you this promise ring. A promise that we will stick together (hopefully you agree) and take care of each other._

_Your admirer._

He had been very relieved after reading the card and had also shown it to Draco so the blond wouldn't start telling all of their friends how his admirer had proposed to him. 

Right now he was sitting at the eighth years table again, having breakfast. Well, he was trying to, frankly he had only finished a glass of pumpkin juice as his admirer had written to him yesterday evening that he would reveal themself at breakfast today. 

The great hall had been decorated for valentines day. The torch’s flames had been colored pink and instead of the thousand of candles by the ceiling or the weather, tiny hearts were floating around. 

All his friends were looking at him too, before breakfast started he had informed them that he would finally get to know the identity of his admirer. However, both Blaise and Theo hadn't arrived in the Great hall yet. 

A sharp elbow in the side made him look up, both Blaise and Theo were walking inside. Nervous, he watched them walk closer and closer, till they were standing in front of him. 

He looked at them both, waiting to see who it would be. And then Blaise walked to the side sitting down next to Draco and Theo sat down next to him. 

"So how did you like my gifts?" Theo spoke up, startling Neville. 

"I loved them. So you're my secret admirer?" Neville asked, blushing. 

Theo nodded slowly, "Yes, I wanted to get your attention first and let you get to know me. So now I have one final card for you." he said, handing Neville a card. 

_Dear Neville,_

_Do you want to be my boyfriend?_

_Your admirer,_

_Theo_

Neville looked up again, before hugging Theo tightly. 

"Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend, Theo." he said, noticing the sigh of relief from Theo. 

"So," the Slytherin started, "I remember something about getting a kiss?" 

At this Neville pulled back from the hug, looking at the other. 

"Yes I believe I promised that." 

And under loud cheering and clapping of their friends, he circled his arms around Theo's neck, pulled him closer and kissed him. 

When they finally pulled back, resting their foreheads together, Theo spoke up again. 

"I love you, Neville Longbottom." 

Neville smiled, placing another kiss on the others lips. 

"I love you too, my admirer." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Five years later**

Neville sighed, his newest plant from Africa just didn't want to cooperate. No matter what he did the plant wouldn't stay happier longer than two days. He still used the Bowtruckle Theo had gifted him when courting him. 

Deciding he would write to his contact in Egypt tomorrow, he walked inside. He was really in need of a shower and Theo would be home at five o’clock. 

They had bought a little home just outside of London. The house had a very large garden, with a greenhouse in the left corner. The garden was filled with plants for his research and ingredients for Theo's potions business which Neville took care of as well. 

Theo was working with Blaise and Draco, just as he dreamed. The start had been rough for them, but eventually the low prices and good quality drew the customers in. They were open from 9 till 5, so most days Theo would be gone from home those times. 

Inside he greeted Snow, the pure white owl that brought him his first gift, before heading up to the shower. 

Once that was done he walked downstairs again, intending to start on dinner. However when he walked into the dining room the table was already set and Theo was waiting on him. 

"Hey, back early?" Neville greeted him, with a kiss on the cheek. 

"For an hour already, so I could surprise you with dinner." his boyfriend answered, before pulling back a chair for Neville. 

Smiling he sat down, and after Theo sat down as well they started to eat. During dinner they talked about their day. Neville told Theo about his troubles with the new African plant and how he was working on his second book. The first had been a hit and was used as Hogwarts as well these days. In return Theo told him about their idea to expand their potions business. Draco finally had agreed to it as well. 

When they finished the main course, Neville stood up to get the cake he made for dessert yesterday. 

However when he returned the plates with two slices of cake almost fell on the ground as he was greeted by the sight of Theo on one knee. 

"Neville. We have been together for five years now. I really enjoy spending time with you and discovering more and more little things about you that make me fall in love with you all over again. I want to spend the rest of my life this way. So, Neville Longbottom, will you marry me? " Theo asked, holding up a velvet box with a simple golden ring inside of it. 

"Yes. Yes of course I will marry you." and with that he tackled his boyfriend, no fiancee to the ground, kissing him. 

"So. Are we going to be the Longbottoms or the Notts?" Theo asked quite some time later as they were laying next to each other on their bed. 

"I don't care, as long as I get to be with y ou." 

"Sounds like a plan." 


End file.
